The use of classical tables bring up two main kinds of difficulties: the ones related to patients and those related to the specialist doctor. Patients' difficulties refer to the positions they are submitted to in order to be examined, such as: the genupectoral (knee-shoulder) position, the lithotomy position and Sims' or left lateral position. The first two bring up discomfort and vexation to patients, and aged patients feel bad exhausted soon. The third position is favorable to patients but unfavorable to the examiner doctor, who finds it difficult to keep patients positioned under real adequate conditions to be examined, thus, having the examiner doctor little mobility for examining, due to the classic couch that restricts his acting. Moreover, when submitted to the above mentioned positions, due to vexation or conflict sensations, patient do not allow being positioned correctly, with the necessary flexion of the vertebral column, causing, then, discomfort to the examiner physician, which stand for another kind of difficulties.
As to Sims' position, patients as well the conventional couch may become unsuitable to the examiner ease. Thence, it follows that such difficulties restrict the possibilities of good proctological examinations.